


The Beach

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale made him a cheap little bracelet but Crowley loves it so much, Cute, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, beach, crowley is soft, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You find a bracelet at a beach and return it to its rightful owner.





	The Beach

There was something circular in the water. Some metal was attached to it, perhaps some butterfly wings. It was hard to tell with the tide distorting its image. Still, it was laying at the bottom, on top of the sand. It was obviously forgotten or lost by someone. Carefully, you reached your arm down and scooped the object to your hand. When you pulled it out, you realized it was a bracelet.

It was homemade. White plastic beads were strong all around the elastic. On one specific part, there was a silver pair of wings. They weren’t butterfly wings like you had originally guessed. No, they were angel wings.

You looked around the beach for whoever may have dropped the bracelet. No one seemed to be looking for anything. Your gaze returned to the bracelet. You ran your thumb along the smooth beads and along the grooves of the angel wings. Usually, whenever someone loses something with some sort of religious symbol, it’s important. Just as you were about to get out of the water and start asking people if they lost it, you heard some yelling.

“I can’t find it anywhere!” You looked over and saw a man in dark sunglasses and red hair. He was splashing the water away from in front of him as if he was trying to part the Red Sea itself.

"Perhaps it fell off on the beach?” a blond mand standing beside the other man said calmly.

"The beach. Right,” the redhead dashed out of the water, not caring if tidal waves crashed into the other swimmers. Right when his feet grazed the burning sand, he yelped, “Ah! It’s just like walking in a church!”

“I could always miracle a new one!”

“No! You made this one, I am going to find it!”

You glanced down at the angel wings and questioned for a moment if they did belong to him. The beads of the bracelet made it seem like they could have belonged to the child, but the size of the actual bracelet said otherwise. Carefully, you walked out of the water and approached the desperate man.

“Um, excuse me?” you asked from a bit of a distance back while the man threw around beach towels and foldable chairs.

“What?” he turned with a hiss. His hair was in disarray and his face was turning red from the exertion he was using.

“I-is this yours?” you stammered out and held the bracelet out to him.

He looked down at what was in your hand, at least you assumed he did. He swallowed whatever was in his throat and nodded. The man opened his mouth to try and say something, but instead, he looked like a fish in the water nearby. Instead, he opened his arms as if he wanted to hug you. You gave a slight nod of your head and stepped forward to hug him.

“Thank you,” he breathed out and hugged you tightly.

“Oh! Did you find it, Crowley?” Crowley pulled away and nodded his head. He lifted a hand up to his eyes and wiped what you could have sworn was a teardrop away. You turned and looked at the blond man approaching. He sighed and shook his head. “Honestly, Crowley. Even if you lost it, it’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal,” Crowley grumbled with a light blush. He slid the bracelet back onto his wrist. “You made it for me.”

"Well, thank you, err…” the blond hesitated, fishing for your name.

“Oh, [Y/N].”

“Thank you, [Y/N]. I’m Aziraphale and this is Crowley,” Aziraphale said and gestured towards Crowley who was slowly edging closer and closer to him. Crowley was eventually close enough to where he could slip his hand in Aziraphale’s. “Could we perhaps repay you by treating you to lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the beach today and found a bracelet with angel wings on it. And I was like, HOLY SHIT THIS WOULD BE ADORABLE. THEN, someone I knew ran up to me. I had no idea she was there or would be there (the odds of that happening were weird, especially since I ran into someone I knew moments before and it's far from where we live). And I was like, “Is this yours?” And she was like omg yeah. It was insane - like, what are they putting in these bananas?


End file.
